Geass of Eywa
by VictoriaVQ
Summary: After his memory was rewritten, a catastrophic event ocurs and Lelouch loses his memories completely...except for a young woman claiming to be his "bondmate". Is this the end of Zero, of the Black Knights forever? Or is the Warlock of Britannia lurking somewhere in Lelouch's unconsciousness? Crossover with JC's Avatar. Rated T for now, may go up. Please review, fav, and follow!


Geass of Eywa

Chapter One - _Zerok_ (remember)

Kaltxì! It's been a while since I've been on fanfiction and I am really sorry for all the story delays. I've been suffering from writer's block and trying to figure out what to do with my stories, as well as college applications and essays, SAT's, school, and work. I hope to come to that decision soon. In the midst, I've conjured up a crossover (kinda) story between my all-time favorite anime Code Geass and movie Avatar by James Cameron. Takes place in that one year between seasons 1 and 2. It's mostly Code Geass, but the world of Pandora also mixes in, as well as the cultures of the Na'vi. I will be incorporating the Na'vi language into this story (with translations), only because it makes it more Avatar-like. I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes with the Na'vi language, as I'm trying to get that down as well. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story. Please review, let me know what you think. Also favorite and follow as well. Irayo!

**Key**

**Bold = time/place**

_Italics = Flashback/foreign words_

[_bracket_] = Na'vi language (raw + translate)

_[italics&bracket] = Recording_

* * *

><p><em> "My unworthy son, who raised the banner of rebellion, although he was a prince. Still, there's another way we can make use of him."<em>

_"What?!" No, this can't be happening!_

_"I will rewrite your memory, about being Zero, about the death of your mother, about the very existence of Nunnally."_

_"No…Geass!"_

_"You'll remember none of it, you'll just be insignificant."_

_"No, stop!" I heard myself screaming. "You're stealing of what's precious to me again. First my mother and now you're taking Nunnally!"_

_"Precisely! You'll simply be a pawn of Britannia and nothing else! Charles zi Britannia engraves into you!_

_"No, stop it!"_

_"False memories of a false life!"_

_…Nunnally…my dear sister…oh Eywa please…save us…_

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p>It was the dead of night when Lelouch woke aghast. A sheen layer of sweat covered his body, his hands trembling from the nightmare.<p>

"Big Brother!" a voice called from the hallway. The door to Lelouch's room suddenly opened and appeared a young boy with sandy colored hair. He made his way to Lelouch's side, worry written in his expression. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming…"

Lelouch looked up from his cupped face. Suddenly, he pulled his brother into an embrace. "Oh, thank heaven, Rolo. You're okay", he exclaimed, his voice ragged from the screaming. He clutched the smaller boy tightly, unwilling to let him go. Meanwhile, tears streamed down his face. "I-I thought…"

"It's alright, Big Brother", Rolo said reassuringly. "I'm here and everything's alright."

"Yes", he breathed out and wiped his tears. "Everything's alright."

After several more minutes of embrace, Lelouch finally let go of Rolo. "Sorry if I woke you up. What time is it?" He looked at the clock. "Oh geez—its two o'clock in the morning. I guess we'd better get back to sleep, or else Ms. Villetta's going take a bite out of me tomorrow."

"But it's already tomorrow, big brother."

"Oh yeah, right…Um…thank you Rolo", he said with an appreciative smile.

Slight shades of pink painted Rolo's cheeks. "N-No problem, Lelouch. Ah, good night."

"'Night."

Once the door shut, Lelouch let out a yawn as he tried to get back to sleep. Suddenly, a sharp pain spiked in his left foot. He clutched his leg and released a painful moan. He bent down to inspect the cause and stared at his foot with wide eyes and shock. Fear immediately sank in. 'No, this can't be happening! Not yet…why now of all times?'

* * *

><p><strong>Morning, Lamperouge Dwelling (Lelouch's POV)<strong>

Today started out not like any other day. I woke up first, an hour ahead of my usual time since I wanted to spice things up with breakfast. Instead of doing the traditional Britannian breakfast today we would have an Asian delicacy.

The student council had gone into town for a celebration last week and found a noodle shop. It was a nice small restaurant, nothing super fancy or shoddy. But the food was really exquisite, especially that Vietnamese _phở_ and _quẩy_. So a few days ago I went to buy the ingredients. Hopefully when I cook it it'll taste similar. I hope Rolo will like it too.

About an hour later, Rolo came into the kitchen in his school uniform. "What'cha making, big brother?" He sniffed the air. "That doesn't smell like eggs and bacon."

I let out a soft chuckle. "Nope, it's not that. I decided we needed to remedy our food list, since eating the same thing every day is boring. So I'm making a Vietnamese noodle soup. I think you'll like it."

"It smells good. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, get me two bowls. I'm almost done."

"Okay."

Within several minutes we were at the dining table, slurping away at the rice noodles. "Wow, this taste amazing! You're a really good cook Lelouch!" my brother complimented.

I smiled contently. "I'm glad you like it."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Rolo exclaimed as he ate.

"Careful Rolo, it's very hot. Take your time" I berated him.

"Sorry", he muttered.

"It's alright. Just be careful." He smiled happily and we continued eating.

* * *

><p><strong>History Class<strong>

Class was boring as usual. Mr. MacGornik was droning on again about the Tudors and the Capulets, stuff that I already know because I studied the entire textbook out of boredom. That's how bored I am. And trust me; it's bound to get worse. I simply stare out the window and try to find something that'll keep my mind occupied. The sky is clear today and the sun is shining bright and warm onto the Earth. I suddenly spotted two birds flying side by side soaring across the blue canopy without strife, as if they were crossing the lands of Heaven. I let out a small sigh as I watched the birds' flight. They looked so peaceful, so free. I wish I could have wings and fly the sky too. Yes, maybe…no, that's what I truly want: to be free.

"Mr. Lamperouge! Would you kindly tell the class who died first in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?"

Ugh, great. Now I have to talk…

**Lunch time, OSI Control Room**

"Have you noticed any changes in Lelouch's behavior?" Villetta asked.

"No, nothing yet", Rolo replied. The other servicemen nodded.

"Very well. You told him you would be somewhere else?"

"Yes, I said I had a group project to complete so I would be gone during lunch."

"Fine." Villetta let out a sigh. It had been two months since Lelouch had been captured as Zero and the Black Knights fallen. The young director, now given the title of Baroness, had been handed the task of capturing C.C. In order to do so, Lelouch had to stay very much alive until the immortal was captured. With his memories rewritten, that makes confronting the boy easier, and only made tracking easier through the hundreds of surveillance cameras set around school campus. As she reminisced the moment she was given this task, one of the servicemen alerted her.

"My Lord, the bait is making a cellular call. But I can't trace the number's origin."

This peaked her interest. "Bring the conversation on air."

* * *

><p><strong>Stairway<strong>

Lelouch made sure he was in a secluded place before taking his cell phone out. In his other hand he held a small picture no bigger than a credit card. Despite being faded and worn, the smile and warm aura of the people in the picture shined brightly to anyone looking. It was a young couple, both looking no older than 15 years of age. Together they held a pink bundle where a sleeping baby's head poked out of. Lelouch gazed into the picture, a sense of longing overwhelming his entire being. He felt tears welling in his eyes, but held them back fast. It was almost unfair, how time flew by so fast. It was as if the picture had been taken yesterday. Lelouch allowed a shaky breath to escape his lips. As much as he wanted to pour out all his emotions, he couldn't afford to be bawling over the phone. He'd only be made fun of.

Swiftly the picture was turned to the backside, revealing a single string of numbers. He took another breath before punching in the digits. _I hope it still works_. He clutched the phone close to his ear, listening for what felt like hours only hearing the continuous rings on the other line. 'Please', he pleaded desperately in his mind. The tears pricked his eyes again. 'Please pick up!'

Suddenly the other line cracked to life. [_Hello? Who is this?_] a feminine voice asked.

His eyes shot open at the sound of the woman's voice. For several moments his mind ran a blank, processing that _sweet_ sound in his head, as if he was recording her voice and pressing the repeat button over and over again. It didn't register in his mind that he wasn't saying anything (other than having his mouth agape looking like a fish out of water) until he heard her ask the question again. He straightened himself before answering. [_Kaltxì, toktor._] (greetings, doctor)

There was a surprised gasp. [_Ngenga lu tupe? How did you get this number?_] (who is this)

[_Lelouchlamperouge, toktor. Do you remember me?_] (Lelouch Lamperouge, doctor)

Another gasp—of realization. [_Le-Lelouch? Is that you?_]

[_Sran, it is oeyä yawne._] (Yes, it is my love)

The sound of sobbing came from the other end. Lelouch became worried. [_Hey, ngaru lu frawzo?_] (Are you okay)

[_Sran, sran. I just…oh Lelouch! Hearing you again, oeru teya si. Oh, thank Eywa!_] she cried. (Yes, yes. I just…oh Lelouch! Hearing you again, fills me with joy. Oh, thank Eywa!)

He let out a sigh of relief and a soft genuine chuckle. [_Sran, I'm very much alive. Ngaru lu fpom srak?_] (Yes, I'm very much alive. How are you?)

[_Frawzo. Ngaru tut?_] (All is well. And you?)

[I'm doing well. How is she?]

[_She's like a baby syaksyuk, wild and adventurous as ever, this child! And she's outrageously smart too_.] Lelouch smirked with pride. He felt her do the same. A calming silence fell over the two. [_Wow, ngari solalew polpxaya zìsìt_?] (Wow, how many years has it been?)

Lelouch shook his head, equally bewildered. [_Nìhawng_ _kxankrr, oeyä yawne. Oel lom nga me._] (Too long, my beloved. I miss you both.)

[_Awnga lom nga kop, oeyä yawne_.] (We missed you too, my love.)

* * *

><p><strong>OSI Control Room<strong>

Everyone stared at the screen as if they had been slapped across the face. 'What the hell is this?' thought Villetta.

"My Lord, the language they're speaking doesn't match any of the languages in the database."

"An unknown language?" someone asked.

"A dialect perhaps?" another suggested.

"It could, but our database covers every dialect of every language here on Earth. This one doesn't match the diction or phonetics of any of them in the system, so it can't be a dialect."

"Damn it! If we can't understand what he's saying, then—."

Whilst they argued amongst themselves, Rolo watched Lelouch closely. Then the realization hit him square in the face. How could they be so _stupid_? "Hold a moment!" he exclaimed. He pointed to the screen. "Look at the way Lelouch is acting", the boy instructed. The others complied.

_[She's like a baby syaksyuk, wild and adventurous as ever, this child! And she's outrageously smart too.] the woman exclaimed. Lelouch smirked. The conversation ceases for a few moments. Meanwhile, the bait is smiling. [Wow, ngari solalew polpxaya zìsìt?]_ The feminine voice asked. She spoke with pure happiness.

Lelouch leaned on the wall, clutching his phone affectionately. His lips were curled into a warm smile as he spoke. His amethyst eyes glazed in what looked like passion and longing. _[Nìhawng_ _kxankrr, oeyä yawne. Oel lom nga me.]_

_[Awnga lom nga kop,_ _oeyä yawne.] _she replied just as longingly.

"As you can see", Rolo began, "from the way they're talking to each other, it's obvious they know one another. And by their tones, I suggest that they had some kind of relationship", Rolo stated as a matter-of-fact. Everyone looked at him, as if he had grown another head. "What? It's theoretically plausible, or am I not speaking clear English?"

"But didn't he lose his memory?" one man said, disregarding Rolo's comment.

"Remember, he only lost remembrances of his mother, his role as Zero, and that he has a younger sister. Other than that, we can't control what he remembers beyond those three factors." Rolo was starting to get frustrated. It's so obvious! Can't these people be any more blind?

"So you're saying that this contact that the bait is calling is aside from all three cases?" another asked.

"Precicely." Another annoying sigh.

"Well, in any case, keep listening in on the conversation", the Baroness instructed. "We may not know what they're saying, but at least we can get hints from voice tone and body movement. Meanwhile, continue to try and track that number. If this person is related to C.C., then we'll use this information to our advantage."

The servicemen stood, aside from Rolo. "Yes, My Lord!"

* * *

><p><strong>Stairway<strong>

[_Is your sibling doing well?_]

[_Yes, he is. He's doing very well in class. Right now he's working on a school project_.] Lelouch beamed at praising Rolo.

[He_ is, huh? Well that's good for him._] Lelouch didn't catch the way she stressed "he".

[_Very…Um, can I talk to you about something?_]

[_Do you really have to ask? I'm always here for you, Lelouch_.]

[_Yes, yes, I know. Well, there's been an aching pain in my foot and when I looked at it my entire foot was covered in black blotches. _]

[_Did it bleed at all?_]

[_No_.]

[_Have you felt anything other than pain?_]

[_Other than it a bit heavier than usual, no_.]

[_When did you start noticing the pain?_]

[_It started a few weeks ago, when I returned to school with Rolo from vacation. It was minor so I didn't notice it as much. But just recently the pain started getting worse. Today is the worst thus far._]

The line went quiet for a few minutes. The calmness beforehand was now starting to turn south. Lelouch swallowed the lump forming in his throat, shuffling his feet nervously at the same time. A million thoughts raced through his mind. The silence was starting to become unnerving.

[_Do…do you think it's starting again?_] he asked apprehensively, almost in whisper.

The woman released a heavy sigh on the other end. [_I honestly don't know, Lelouch. I hope not. We've already suppressed it once. I don't know if we can do it again._]

[_I see…_] His fingers tightened around the picture.

[_But don't worry eltungawng, I'll be coming down to visit you soon!_] (bookworm)

[_Hey! I'm not eltungawang! You 'angtsìk!_] (bookworm, hammerhead)

They burst into laughter at each other's name calling.

[_Oh I'll get you when I come visit you at Ashford Academy._] she warned teasingly.

[_Yeah we'll see about that. But, wait! How did you know where I am?_]

[_Lelouch, don't tell me you've forgotten already…_] The silence answered her question. [_*sigh* Oh my eltungawang, what will I do with you?_]

[_Haha, very funny, 'angstitìk._]

_Another calming silence fell upon them._

[_It was great talking to you again. I'm so happy you're okay. I'll tell her you called, alright?_]

[_Yes, please._]

She sniffed before continuing. [_Please, wait there until we come okay? I'll take a look at your foot then, alright?_]

Lelouch nodded. [_Okay, sa'nok. Kìyevame, oeyä yawne_.] (Okay, mother. I will see you soon, my love.)

[_Oel ngati kameie, oeyä yawne_.] (I see you, beloved.)

[_Oel ngati kameie_.] (I see you.)

With that the line ended. Just on cue, the warning bell rung.

"Crap!" Lelouch exclaimed to himself. The ebony haired boy then realized he had calculus next and that his books were back in his and Rolo's dorm room. He also realized that if he didn't have his books, Mr. Uribane would mark him unprepared and absent. If he was late to class, even with his books he would get a week of detention. Good grace, the man's a hell-bent-Nazi-who-enjoys-making-students'-lives-miserable sadist!

With utter determination Lelouch raced down the flight of stairs towards his and Rolo's dwellings, praying that the calculus demon would be absent today.

* * *

><p>In another world, a young female held a portable cell phone that had just been disconnected from the caller. She wiped the tears that had stained her face during their earlier conversation.<p>

'Only one other person would know this number. I can't believe it...' she surmised. "Oh my Lelouch, thank Eywa you're alive." She looked at the faded picture that was framed on a wall. In it were two children hugging each other with monkey-like smiles plastered in their young faces. One was a boy with ebony silk hair, pale skin and bright purple eyes. The other was a girl with flowing auburn hair, olive skin and hazel colored eyes. They looked happy together.

The woman traced her slim fingers delicately over the picture frame, adorning the photograph with great longing. "Now, we'll all be able to meet each other again. I won't ever lose you again, my _muntxatan_. We'll be together forever."

As she gazed at the two of them, a child entered the hut. "_Sa'nok_! What shall we do today?" the little girl asked. Her violet hazel eyes glinted beautifully as they met the sun's rays.

"Come, _'evi_. We must thank our Mother today."

Together they headed to a willow-like tree and knelt down, taking in the nostalgic aura of the site. '_Irayo, Eywa. Rutxe_, continue to watch over us and guide us with hope.' They connected their _tswin_'s to the tree's leaves, which glowed soft lavender and prayed.

* * *

><p><p>

Key Words

Muntxatan – husband

Sa'nok – Mother

'Evi – child (affectionate way)

Irayo – thank you

Rutxe – Please

Tswin – queue


End file.
